


Pour Some Coffee On Me

by Passionpire88



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Crack Relationships, F/F, Fluff, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9769517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passionpire88/pseuds/Passionpire88





	

“Is she staring at me again?” Buffy asked as her cheeks flushed as they always did. 

 

Willow nodded. “It might help if you came up from under the table, Buffy.” The redhead said with a sigh. “I mean...She saw us when we came in.” 

 

“I just...I think I have a crush on her. Which doesn’t make any sense! I have Elana. We’re...we’re married!” Buffy rose up from under the table and when her voice got high at the word ‘married’, scalding hot coffee came pouring down all over her shirt. 

 

“You got a little-”

 

“Don’t Wil. Don’t even.” Buffy held up her hand. The waitress came over and Buffy just wanted to sink into the floor from the sheer force of mortification. 

 

“Shit! Are you okay? Can I-Can I get you anything? Do you want me to call someone? That coffee burns like hell.” said the tall, lanky brunette. 

 

“Hell...Interesting word choice.” muttered Buffy. 

 

“What?” The waitress cocked her head and Buffy felt a flutter in her stomach when the other woman’s brown eyes locked with the slayer’s hazel green. 

 

“Um...N-nothing. I-I’m-I’m fine. No harm done. I really should...leave.” Buffy’s face felt like it was on fire. 

 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” asked the waitress again. “You’re Buffy right? One small stack of blueberry with a side of bacon?” She smiled at the blonde shyly. “You always order the same thing.” 

 

“Um...I-I..Yes. I’m...I’m B-Buffy. The one and only.” At this point Buffy wished there was another cliff to jump off of. “And you’re Ruby with candy apple red lips, killer legs and a really, really nice butt…” 

 

“Well thanks. I always knew this skirt made my ass look good.” 

 

“Fuck. Where is Willow? Save me. Please stop me from talking.” 

 

“Hey. Sorry about that, Buffy. I left my wallet in the car and then I remembered I was supposed to pay this time.” Willow put her arm around Buffy and felt her friend relax slightly. 

 

“Don’t worry about it. It’s on the house. Consider it gift after the coffee spillage.” said Ruby with a wink. “I’ll see you around, Buffy.” The brunette’s hand touched Buffy’s arm before strutting to the kitchen. 

“Wil?” Buffy’s eyes were glued to Ruby’s legs and ass until they were out of sight. 

 

“Yeah?” 

 

The slayer felt a twinge of guilt. “It’s high time I talk to Elana isn’t it?” She asked. 

 

Willow nodded solemnly. “I think so.”

 

“I was afraid you would say that.” 

 

*****

“Hey. How was breakfast with Wil-Why are you covered in coffee? Are you okay? Did you get burned?” Elana’s hands gingerly touched Buffy, her brown eyes scanning for signs of serious injury. 

 

“I’m fine, Elana.” Buffy felt even guiltier due to the immediate concern written all over her wife’s face. 

 

“What’s wrong? You and Willow didn’t have a diner fight did you? Was it a demon attack?” 

 

“No. I...I spilled coffee on myself by accident because there’s a really cute waitress there who flirts with me and makes me all jumpy inside.” The silence that followed Buffy’s words terrified her. Elana was totally gonna leave her. She just knew it. 

 

“You mean you like her?” Elana didn’t sound angry. Just curious. 

 

“I-Yeah. Kinda. I’m sorry. I feel so guilty. I shouldn’t feel like that towards anyone but you.” 

 

“Why not?” asked Elana with a raise of an eyebrow. 

 

“Because we’re married? You’re not making sense.” 

 

Elana sighed. “Do you know what polyamory is?” 

 

“No.” 

 

Elana smiled gently and took her wife’s hand. “Come sit with me on the couch. Let’s talk.” 

 

*****

“Is this her?” Asked Elana. “She’s hot, babe. Nice choice.” 

 

“This feels weird. We’re talking about dating other people while we’re married and you found my crush’s Instagram. What is happening?” 

 

Elana’s arms surrounded the slayer and she kissed Buffy tenderly. “Breathe, Summers. One step at a time. Start by asking her out for coffee.” 

 

“What if she gets weird about you? What if she’s just flirty on the job but has a boyfriend? Wha-” Elana placed a finger on Buffy’s lips. 

 

“Stop it. People will surprise you. Honestly I didn’t think you were into fems.” 

 

“Did you just assume my girl type?” 

 

“Well I-” 

 

Buffy cut Elana off with a kiss and pulled away smirking. “Maybe I just really like brunettes.” She said with a wink. 

 

“I knew you liked Faith!” 

 

“No! When did I-No!” Buffy’s cheeks flushed pink. 

 

“Ah-huh. Did you ever act on it?” 

 

“I was a little busy...with boys and the end of the world.” said Buffy with a shrug. 

 

“I see. But she was always hitting on you right?” 

 

Buffy bit her lip. “Kinda. Yeah. I didn’t even...I didn’t even know what to do.’ She just...She was kind of-I don’t even know…” 

 

“Was there ever a moment you got close to acting on it?” Elana’s voice was gentle.

 

“The night before the final battle. We were talking on my bed. I wanted to kiss her so badly. We just...She was undressing me with her eyes and she was so vulnerable. I wanted to be close to her. To someone.” 

 

Elana touched her arm. “I’m sorry. I didn’t-I didn’t mean to-” 

 

“No. It’s okay. Listen...that was 14 years ago. It doesn’t bother me anymore. Besides...I have you.” Buffy touched Elana’s cheek. “I love you, okay? I-I don’t know know what I did to deserve you but-I really, really love you.” 

 

Elana blushed. “Buffy I-mmph!” What Elana meant to be a declaration of love became a passionate kiss. 

 

“I know.” Buffy whispered with a smug smile. 

 

“Sweet Jesus, Summers. Out of the two of us, I am obviously Han Solo.” 

 

“Elana?” 

 

“Hm?” 

 

“Don't talk about Star Wars when I want to have sex with you.” 

 

“I'm an idiot aren't I?” 

 

“Yup.” 

 

*****

“Hey! Where's your friend?” Asked Ruby when Buffy walked into the diner alone. 

 

“She's...busy. Just me today.” 

 

Ruby looked at the clock. “2pm. You're late for breakfast, Buffy.” She teased.

 

“I'm not actually here to eat...I'm here to see you.” The slayer’s cheeks flushed red and she prayed to whomever would listen that Ruby wouldn't pick now to be professional and tell her to leave.

 

The waitress didn't disappoint. “Oh. Um...What's up?” Ruby almost seemed shy at this point. But her brown eyes unabashedly trailed over the blonde. 

 

“I-I...Coffee? Dinner? You? Me? Yes? No? Maybe?” Stammered Buffy. 

 

Ruby smiled. “Are you trying to ask me out?” 

 

“How am I doing?” Asked Buffy with a sheepish grin. 

 

The brunette smirked before tearing a piece of paper from her notepad, scribbling on it and handing it to Buffy. “Here's my number. I get out at 7 tonight. I hope you'll remember to text me so we can make plans.” 

 

“Oh. Yeah. Sure. That sounds great. Really great.” The slayer’s heart skipped a beat. “She said yes! She said yes!! Wait till I tell Elana!” 

 

“Are we doing this on the down low though?” Ruby pointed to the diamond ring on Buffy's hand. 

 

“Shit.” Buffy took a deep breath and did her best to remember what Elana had told her. “My wife and I are kinda trying to have an open relationship. Is that going to be a problem?” 

 

The brown eyes widened in surprise. “No. I was just checking. That's kind of a relief actually. You wouldn't believe how many married guys ask me out or are just eyeing me up.” Said Ruby with a roll of her eyes. 

 

“Oh. Good. That's...really, really good. So I'll text you?” Buffy did her best not to squeal like a giddy teenage girl at how well this was going. She had to try to at least hold it in when she called Elana in the car. 

 

Ruby chuckled. “You better. I need to get back to work. I'll see you around Buffy.” 

 

“Yeah you will.” Buffy walked out of the diner. “You sounded like a horny frat boy. Why. What is wrong with you? At least she wants to see you. You have her number. Breathe, Buffy. Shit. That was terrifying.” 

 

*****

“You did fine, Buffy. Breathe.” Elana's voice relaxed the blonde immediately. 

 

“But-” 

 

“She's going to text you. She obviously likes you.” Elana was smiling. 

 

“Why are you so stupidly perfect?” Said Buffy with a slight huff. 

 

“Far from it but thanks, Summers.” 

 

“I'm going into work now. Are we still on for lunch?” Asked Buffy. 

 

“Of course. Unless Ruby asks you out…” Elana actually had the audacity to giggle. So rude. 

 

“Shut up.” 

 

“No…you hang up first.” 

 

“I take it back. You're not perfect you're annoying.” Elana was laughing when Buffy ended the call. 

 

 

 

 

******

“You're an idiot, Buffy.” Sighed Ruby before kissing the blonde.

 

Buffy felt her head spin. Ruby felt like this flint that sparked a flame in her...everywhere. While Elana was hers...this felt wild. And unpredictable. Buffy couldn't remember the last time she felt a little out of control and excited about it. “Fuck.” She blurted out in a harsh whisper. Then Buffy blushed. “I-I-I mean...I-uh...wow. That's what I meant to say.”

 

Ruby giggled. “I mean...I kinda agree with the first word. That's what it felt like. I think I like you, Buffy.” The brunette said with a shy smile.

 

Buffy leaned in for another kiss. “Ditto.” She whispered and lost herself in Ruby.


End file.
